thecosbyshowwfandomcom-20200215-history
Denise Drives
| series = The Cosby Show | image = | caption = | season = 2 | number = 8 | overall = 32 | episodes = 201 | network = NBC-TV | airdate = November 14, 1985 | production = 0207 | writer = Carmen Finestra | director = Jay Sandrich | guests = David Langston Smyrl ... as Sam Lucas Paul Harding ... as Mr. Kenton Ann Flood ... as Mrs. Kenton | previous = Rudy Suits Up | next = Clair's Sister }} Denise Drives is the eighth episode of Season 2 of The Cosby Show, also the 32nd overall in the series. The episode was directed by Jay Sandrich and written by Carmen Finestra. The episode originally aired in the United States on NBC on November 14, 1985. Synopsis Denise earns her driver's license and finds a car that she loves and plans to plunge into her bank account and clean it out just to buy the car. Plot summary Denise wants to buy a car, so she plans to use her savings to do so, but Cliff and Clair quickly point out flaws in her plan. The answer to everyone's problems comes from friend Mr. Lucas, who has an old car he is willing to sell. Denise proves herself a good driver, and the car is hers. David Langston Smyrl as Mr. Lucas. Scene quotes *'Clair:' You see, Denise, you know you can pretty much do anything you want because, deep down, you know we're always there to bail you out. You see, we're your safety net. And, we're so good at it, half the time you don't even know we're doing it. And, your father and I accept that responsibility because we're your parents. And, you'd better not ever forget that, young lady. Because, if you EVER take THIS attitude with us again, you can take whatever is in that bank account of yours and go DISCOVER America! ---- is meeting with a older couple, Mr. and Mrs. Kenton. Mr. Kenton appears to be in his 50's, Mrs. Kenton in late 40's *'Cliff: (Dr. Huxtable)' I wanted to meet with you about the results of your test. *'Mr. Kenton:' Everything's all right, isn't it, Doctor? *'Cliff:' Everything's fine... (turns to Mrs. Kenton) *'Cliff:' you're pregnant! *'Mr. Kenton:' perplexed How did it happen? *'Cliff:' Well, you see, there were these two bees... ---- *'Mr. Kenton:' I do know how pregnancy *'Mr. Kenton:' happened, I just didn't know I could make it happen. *'Cliff:' The human male is quite capable well into his seventies and, for some, beyond. *'Mrs. Kenton:' (stunned, looking at her husband) We're going to have a baby... (both turn to look at Cliff) *'Cliff:' Well, I didn't do it! ---- *'Mr. Kenton:' Donnie is going to have a baby brother or sister! *'Cliff:' Donnie is your son? *'Mr. Kenton:' He's 26! He has a son five! *'Mrs. Kenton:' Our child is going to be older than our grandchild! Note: Sabrina Le Beauf does not appear in this episode. Category:The Cosby Show Season 2 episodes Category:The Cosby Show episodes